Cardiac and other defibrillation systems typically include an implantable medical device (IMD), such as a pulse generator, electrically connected to the heart by at least one implantable defibrillator lead. More specifically, an implantable defibrillator lead provides an electrical pathway between the IMD, connected to a proximal end of the lead, and cardiac tissue, in contact with a distal end of the lead. In such a manner, electrical stimulation (e.g., in the form of one or more shocks or countershocks) emitted by the IMD may travel through the implantable defibrillator lead and stimulate the heart via one or more exposed, helically wound shocking coil electrodes located at or near the lead distal end portion. Once implanted, the exposed shocking coil electrodes often become entangled with fibrosis (i.e., a capsule of inactive tissue which grows into the exposed coils) with the end result being that a chronically implanted lead can be extremely difficult to remove by the application of tensile force to the lead proximal end.
Over time, situations may arise which require the removal and replacement of an implanted defibrillator lead. As one example, an implanted defibrillator lead may need to be replaced when it has failed, or if a new type of cardiac device is being implanted which requires a different type of lead system. As another example, bodily infection or shocking coil electrode dislodgement may require the replacement of an implanted defibrillator lead. In such situations, the implanted defibrillator lead may be removed and replaced with one or more different implantable leads.
To allow for easier removal, some implantable defibrillator leads include a fibrosis-limiting material covering a portion of the one or more otherwise exposed shocking coil electrodes thereon. When subjected to shear loads, such as during lead implantation procedures, the fibrosis-limiting material may separate from the associated shocking coil electrode or the shocking coil electrodes themselves may separate from the lead body or deform, thereby leaving uncovered coils that are subject to future fibrotic entanglement.